The present disclosure relates to a transmitting and receiving system for divided data. Divided transmission using multiple carriers (hereinafter “multiple carrier transmission system”) in which a TS (transport stream) that has a capacity exceeding a transmission capacity of a carrier and thus cannot be transmitted in transmission with a single carrier (hereinafter “single carrier transmission”) is divided and multiplexed into frames, and in which data are transmitted using a plurality of carriers is known in the art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-209675; MIC: Information and Communications Council/Information and Communications Technology Subcommittee/Broadcasting System Commission Report (Draft), Chapter 6: Technical Pre-Requisites for Multiple Carrier Transmission (ITU-T J.183), 11 Jul. 2014, p. 63-92).
Further, a technique for efficient simultaneous transmission of a TS packet and a VL (variable-length) packet is known in the art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-175949).